


One Who Thinks

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished Trespasser and I was so sad and stuff. So I made a child and stuff :/ I'll finish You & I, but I wanted the baby soon I guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Who Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Trespasser and I was so sad and stuff. So I made a child and stuff :/ I'll finish You & I, but I wanted the baby soon I guess.

He was terrified, honestly. The Iron Bull would tell no one of his fear either. She knocked out soon after the child was born, but was okay, just extremely tired. The doctors finished stitching her up, adding a new scar on her stomach, but this one was happier. He couldn’t wait to kiss that scar later in their life and tell her how much he loved her.

They wouldn’t let him touch her for a couple of hours. They weren’t sure she’d be alive, but her cries… Oh her cries. He remembered being impressed with a dragon’s roar, but his own child’s. Made him proud to think he made half of her.

But now wasn’t the time for those thoughts. Josephine and Cassandra were by his side as he did the necessary paperwork. They smiled and helped him as he shakily wrote down his name and his wife’s and their little one. Josephine cooed as she watched the doctors and midwives dress the newborn, getting her ready to meet her parents. He paused staring at the line for her name.

They decided on the name long ago, for a boy. He remembered her face in his favorite maternity dress. “I’m hanging low. The hahren’s wife says that means I’m having a boy.” She rubbed her belly with a smile. “A mini-Bull.” He chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Then his name shall be Atashi.” She snorted, “Okay.”

He frowned, shaking his head. “What do I name her?” Cassandra chuckled, “What do you mean, _what do you name her_?" 

"We don’t have a name for a her." 

Cassandra’s eyebrow went up. "You didn’t come up with a name in case it was a girl?” The Qunari shrugged. “Atashi could work as both I suppose." 

"Isn’t that a name for a dragon?” Cassandra shook her head. “No, no. Isn’t there a family name you could name her?”

Josephine returned to them, a warm smile on her lips. “She’s beautiful, Ser Lavellan.” He nodded in a appreciation before returning to the paperwork. “The Qun doesn’t have names… But…” He smiled small remembering. 

“Tama used to call me Ashkaari." 

"What does that mean?” Cassandra asked. “One who thinks.” He started to write that down, feeling more in love with that than Atashi, surprisingly. “I think it’s fitting.” Josie smiled, turning hearing footsteps.

“Are you ready to hold her, The Iron Bull?”

His eye darted to the two women at his side. The other companions were on their way, save for Divine Victoria. “I guess so…”

The midwife carefully placed the child in her father’s arms. “There you go. Be gentle. She’s barely a few hours old.”

He glanced down at the small being and smiled. He found a seat and sat down slowly. She was wrinkly and curled up her fingers into a small fist. She blinked at him and then her eyes went elsewhere. But that look was enough. His heart pounded hard and he glanced up at his friends. 

“Go get the Chargers. Tell ‘em I’m a dad!” They were outside, no allowed in since they weren’t really close to Ashalla. Josephine and Cassandra practically forced themselves in.

With them gone, he turned his eye back to his daughter. He carefully re-positioned her, holding her by her sides to get a good look at her. She stared back at him. He expected her to cry, his scarred face and horns terrifying, but instead she just looked back, before yawning.

She had hazel eyes, flecks of grey mixed in. Those were Ashalla’s eyes… The nose was a mix between hers and his. The lips, hers. But the skin color, she was paler than him with tuffs of black hair. 

“Well, here you are…” He began, that overwhelming feeling of love replaced by nervousness. She was barely bigger than his hands together. He wondered if she was small due to her half elfness. He didn’t remember what regular Qunari children looked like.

She had the chubbiest cheeks. “I’m your dad. Iron Bull. Well, it’s The Iron Bull…” He sighed, frowning. He wished Ashalla was awake. She’d know what to say to their daughter. 

“Your name is Ashkaari. That means 'one who thinks.’ Maybe you’ll be a thinker…” He heard footsteps and carefully held her the way the nurses told him to.

“Boss!” Krem followed by most of the Chargers and Maryden came up to him. “She’s so tiny. Congratulations. How’s the Herald?” So many questions at once. The noise caused Ashkaari to start crying. He frowned. 

“Shit… Guys!” He chastised them, before bringing her up to his shoulder to comfort. He gently patted her back, shushing them. “You’re too loud… She’s only a few hours old. Boss is alright.”

“What’s her name?” Dalish whispered. 

“Ashkaari." 

"What’s that mean?” Another Charger whispered. 

“One who thinks. My Tama called me that when I was a child." 

"I can’t picture you as a child, Chief." 

He glared at the last comment. "Yeah. Anyway, drinks on me back at the tavern whenever we get settled." 

The Chargers whisper cheered and then started to head out. "We have gifts for you guys back at your place. We’ll be waiting in the lobby, Chief.” Krem signed off.

It was just them alone again, her cries soothed. He heard some shuffling and a curse from Ashalla’s room. He stood and slowly made his way to his wife.

Her eyes barely opened her eyes, only seeing The Iron Bull and their child come towards her. “Bull?” She whispered, her hand going to her stomach. Right now the pain was numb, but she could tell it was going to come. 

“Did I do good?” He smiled, kissing her forehead. “Yes, Kadan. Very good.” He sat on the bed side, staring at their daughter. “He seems small.” She said, peeking over his arm. “He’s a she." 

"Oh? Oh!” She carefully sat up, ready to hold her, jealous that he got to hold her first.

“Atashi still?” She asked, looking up at him as he cautiously placed their child in her arms. “Ashkaari.” She raised her eyebrow at him. “What does that mean?” She was slightly annoyed that he changed her name, but would understand if the meaning wasn’t out there. “One who thinks." 

"Oh…” Her voice trailed as she stared at her child. “She’s goregous.”

Ashalla’s eyes lit up, touching the newborn’s hair. She made sure she wore the prosthetic that the alienage made for her. She wanted to be able to hold her child accurately. “Can you believe she’s real?” She asked, looking up at him. He laughed. “No I can’t.”

Her eyes returned to their child. “She’s so warm and,” she lifted the child up to her nose, “She smells like a baby.” He chuckled. “What does that mean?" 

"You know… Babies smell like… Never mind.” She kissed Ashkaari’s forehead. “I love her… So much.” She sighed, feeling wary. She was going to cry.

“I love her too. And you.” He smiled, touching her leg. “I love you too.” They sighed, content. “What now?” She asked, after a moment passed. Kaari had already fallen asleep in her mother’s arms. 

“I guess, we tackle parenthood… I don’t know a thing about it.” The Iron Bull said, lying beside her. “Me either…” The two stared at each other a small smile coming to their lips. 

“Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Being there for me every step of the way.” Ashalla laughed, biting her lip. “I don’t ever want you to leave.” He smiled, “Are you gonna cry, Kadan?” She rested her head against their daughter’s. “Would you judge me, if I did?” He shook his head. 

“No.” She sniffed, a few drops falling on her child’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She began to wipe the tears away, laughing and shaking her head. He helped her up and she rested in his arms. “I can’t believe we’re parents." 

"Me either, vhenan.” Her voice was soft and she glanced down at their small child. “Me either.”


End file.
